Picture
by Angibugg
Summary: Skate song fic. Picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow


Sorry Allisha I couldnt write a Jate fic. This is a Skate fic 1 year after their rescue.

**Livin' my life in a slow hell**

**Different girl every night at the hotel**

**I aint seen the sun shine in 3 damn days**

Sawyer lay awake. The clock showed 1:10 AM in its eery green. It was exactly one year since they had been rescued. He heard Allison move a little over to her side, his third con this week. She was a blond with light blue eyes, tall and beautiful, she could easily be a playboy centerfold. He avoided the brunettes, especially the ones with green eyes or freckles. She was a model and he wasn't sure what her husband did but she was loaded.

**Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky**

**Wish I had a good girl to miss me**

**Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways**

He hadn't been sober for at least a month. He went to the bar with his latest victim and got them drunk and high and they had a good time, it was all part of his usual scheme.

**I put your picture away**

**Sat down and cried the day**

**I can't look at you, I'm lyin' next to her**

**I put your picture away, sat down and cried today**

**I can't look at you I'm lyin' next to her**

He had ripped up the picture of her that he had taken when they had been rescued and thrown it into the Mississippi River and watched it sink in the muddy water, never to be seen again. He missed Freckles, no woman could compete with the way she made him feel. But she didn't feel the same way, she had gone with Jack. So he sat every day missing what could have been and going back to the old ways she had tried to change.

**I called you last night in the hotel**

**Everyone knows but they wont tell**

**But their half hearted smiles tell me**

**Somethin' just ain't right**

Kate and been married to Jack for six months now, he had proposed three days after they left the island. She had said yes, she hadn't been thinking and now the person she longed for was gone. She had tried and tried to contact him, called where ever anyone had seen him, but with no luck. When ever she brought him up around the others all she got was funny smiles, she knew they weren't telling her something, like they didn't tell Jack that she was still in love with Sawyer.

**I been waitin' on you for a long time**

**Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine**

**I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights**

She had called the hotel every day at least four times. He never answered. He called once leaving a simple message, not leaving a number or address. All he said was. "Hey Freckles, heard you called, bye." But that had been a while ago, she wondered where he was.

**I put your picture away**

**I wonder where you been**

**I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him**

**I put your picture away**

**I wonder where you been**

**I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him**

She had one picture of him which she kept in her bedside table drawer. Every night she lay with Jack she thought of the nights on the island where she had been sleeping with Sawyer in the cage, in his tent.

**I saw ya yesterday with an old friend**

She had seen him walk out of a bar with a woman as Sayid walked in. He had seen her with Jack, she was sure but he had shown little sign of having the same feelings she had.

**It was the same ole same "how have you been"**

He had gave her a smile and wave before the thin blond pulled him away. She seemed happy and his heart broke to see them holding hands. Didn't she miss him at all?

**Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey**

It was obvious to just about everyone that they weren't happy, and most of them knew why. They weren't together.

**You reminded me of brighter days**

She had made him think of the times they had touched, the times they had kissed and made love. The times when they were together. The times when he had been happy.

**I hoped you were comin' home to stay**

She wanted him to leave the dumb blond and take her back, she would gladly follow him where ever he was going.

**I was head of the church**

Her and Jack had been going to church. She thought it funny, her going to church after all she had don and what she kept thinking.

**I was off to drink you away**

He didn't only go to the bars for the girl, he did it so he could get her out of his thoughts and out of his heart.

**I thought about you for a long time**

**Can't seem to get you off my mind**

**I can't understand why we're living life this way**

She sighed, she thought about him all day and night. She didn't know why she tortured herself the way she did. Why she wouldn't run to him and make him take her.

**I found your picture today**

**I swear I'll change my ways**

Walking along the river bank Sawyer found a piece of paper, he turned it over, it was the part of her picture, her smiling face looked up at him. He would clean up and change if it meant her coming back.

**I just called to say I want you to come back home**

**I found your picture today**

**I swear I'll change my ways**

She left a message on his cellophane. Asking him to come back. When Jack was out she took the picture out and stared at it. She would do anything to get him back.

**I just called to say I want you to come back home**

He got her message and he called her back. She answered and finally they said what they needed to.

**I just called to say, I love you come back home**


End file.
